


Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

by stopbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, fluff without an actual plot, i have no idea how to properly write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopbarnes/pseuds/stopbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve waits patiently for Bucky to make a serious first move, but as the weather gets hotter, Steve grows more impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heat

Good God, it was hot. It was only mid-July and the worst of the heat had yet to settle in, but everywhere you went, it felt like a sauna. Steve lay on the floor of his and Bucky's small apartment with his shirt off thinking about how quickly he would trade this grueling summer for a nice, frosty winter. He knew that he would get very sick very fast if it were winter, but he would do anything to get out of breathing in air so hot it felt like soup in his lungs. Both he and Bucky had tried not to go outside very much, but the temperature outside was equal to the temperature in their sweltering apartment.

 

"Looks like even the walls are sweatin', Stevie," Bucky would say. Another reason why Steve prayed for the heat to leave was that anytime he and Bucky were home, Bucky was always walking around without a shirt on, and sometimes without his pants on. Steve didn't mind this normally, but lately it pained him to even glance at his best friend. He knew that Bucky would become concerned that Steve was pulling away from him, but Steve was just trying to keep himself from being too attached to Bucky. It wasn't right in these times to look a certain way at a man, and Steve just wanted to save himself from the ridicule and hatred of the people around him.

 

But he really couldn't help how he felt.

 

Bucky, on the other hand, who was pacing around the room in his usual fashion, loved the heat. Summer was his favourite time of the year, although he had to admit that on some days the heat was just too much. He could tell that it was getting to Steve. They tried going to the beach a couple of times, but Steve had no idea how to swim with out getting a load of sea water in his lungs that he would spend several days coughing up after. After those attempts, they abandoned the idea altogether and carried on with work. However, neither of them had gotten much work in the past week, so what could they do with practically no work and little money? Steve spent some of his days off sketching nearly everything they own in their apartment (which wasn't a lot) and Bucky would listen and sing along to the radio. Sometimes he would even ask Steve if he wanted to dance with him, but Steve would immediately say no without even giving the idea a millisecond of thought. At first he figured that Steve just didn't know how to dance, but then he started to suspect something else. Bucky was determined to figure out what was troubling his best friend and he hoped that with the heat, Steve would split open like an oyster and tell Bucky what was going on.

 

Bucky didn't really have any choice but to wait.

 

One beautiful, quiet night, Steve sat on their ratty couch with his sketch book in his lap and his pencil in his hand. He could feel his hand gliding on the page, lines being formed and some kind of shape rising from those lines, but he had no idea what the end result would be. Bucky sat across from him, staring out the open window at the noisy cars  
bellow them. The radio was on like usual, a slow, breezy song playing. Steve looked closer at what he was drawing and he saw the sharp jaw and playful smirk of his best friend in the charcoal lines. He closed his sketch book and shoved it in between the arm of the couch and the cushion. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Bucky was looking at him.  
Steve felt the need to get up, to move away, but he stayed frozen on the couch and didn't dare look at Bucky.

 

"Whatcha been drawin'?" Asked Bucky, nodding in the direction of the book wedged in the couch.

 

"Nothin' really note worthy," Replied Steve hastily. They had been talking like this for days. Short bursts of conversation, ended by Steve saying something too fast or shooting down one of Bucky's ideas, which was then followed by a raised eyebrow from Bucky.

 

"You do anything interesting today?" Bucky asked, now looking out the window.

 

"Nope," Sighed Steve.

 

The radio still played in the background, and the loud noise of the cars outside was reduced to a soft hum as Bucky closed the window. Bucky stretched his arm out towards the radio and turned up the music. A slow, lilting song was playing and Steve knew what Bucky was going to say. Bucky stood up.

 

"Wanna dance?" He asked, his hand out, ready to accept Steve's and a smile on his lips. Every night for the past week, Bucky asked Steve to dance and every night Steve had given him the same answer, but Steve felt something different itching at him.

 

"Why not?" Said Steve, adrenaline filling his veins. Bucky grinned at him. Steve put his hand in Bucky's and off they went. They waltzed around the living room and Bucky was surprised with how well Steve could dance. Steve was actually leading the two of them, which shocked Bucky even more. Steve's hand was small and thin in Bucky's hand, and Bucky loved that. They danced for what seemed like hours, matching each other's every step when finally Steve grew tired and lay his head and his forearms against Bucky's chest. Bucky wrapped his friend up in a hug, with one arm around Steve's tiny waist and the other hand on Steve's head. Steve could feel every movement of Bucky's chest, every breath his friend took in.

 

Bucky smelled like everything Steve loved. Soap, mint, pepper and metal. They stood in the middle of their living room, swaying gently with Steve pressed up against Bucky. A rush of excitement ran through Steve, but some curiosity and doubt seeped into his stomach. What was this? Was this wrong? Steve tried not to think about it as he moved with Bucky, not minding the heat being shared between them. Steve wondered what would have happened if he hadn't said yes. Would they be in the same, stalemate position that they had been in for weeks? Steve focused on listening to Bucky's breathing. 

 

With results like this, Bucky had to keep working at this. There had to be more going on between him and Steve that he didn't even know about.


	2. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All work and no play makes Bucky a dull boy.

The next morning, Steve lay in his small bed staring at the blank ceiling above him. He wanted to move, but it felt like his body was glued to his bed. He thought about what had happened last night.

 

'God,' he thought. 'That was incredible'. A goofy, uncontrollable grin spread over his face. He would give anything to stay in that moment forever, the same loop of him and Bucky gliding around their apartment, young and happy forever. He would never get tired of it and he would never have to think about anything else ever again, except Bucky. The feeling of himself in Bucky's arms would never leave his mind. Unfortunately, that night had ended and Steve realized that he would never be able to have an evening quite like that again. Even though he knew that he might never be able to replicate the previous night, he damn well knew that he what he wanted to feel.

 

He wanted pure euphoria.

 

Eventually, Steve found the strength to peel himself off of his bed and get dressed for the day. Thankfully, he had a shift today at the diner a block away and he was pleased to be able to get out of the house for the first time in days. He pulled on his uniform and left the room to get breakfast. He made himself his usual oatmeal and sat down at the creaky kitchen table. Bucky came in a moment later, also dressed his work uniform. Steve didn't know whether or not Bucky was going to say anything about last night. 

 

"Morning, Stevie," said Bucky, nonchalantly.

 

"Morning," replied Steve.

 

"Finally get to work, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss going to work," mumbled Bucky while getting his mucky coffee that Steve hated.

 

"Hm," grunted Steve. Bucky turned around and narrowed his eyes at Steve.

 

"What's the matter? You seem distracted," said Bucky, a smile tugging on the left corner of his mouth. It almost hurt Steve to look at him.

 

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about things," replied Steve absentmindedly. Bucky snorted.

 

"It seems like that's all you do now a days. Lying on the floor all day "thinking", staying in your room all day "thinking", avoiding me all day "thinking". What do you think about?" Asked Bucky, mischief in his eyes.

 

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his sweaty palms.

 

"Just thinkin' about our money situation, you know, the usual kind of stuff," stuttered Steve.

 

"I get it, Stevie, but you gotta relax. We'll figure it out. Speaking of money, I'll be getting my paycheck tonight so maybe we can go out for a drink," suggested Bucky.

 

"Awh, Buck I don't know if we can do that, the rent's due next week and I'd like to keep living here," reasoned Steve.

 

"Listen Stevie, I've been putting away all the money I've earned for the past month so don't worry about it. All you need to do is relax, 'cause tonight i'm taking you out." With that, Bucky winked and left for work, leaving Steve speechless.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve went to work that day with a new attitude. The entire day slipped by without him even realizing, the clip of Bucky telling him that he was "taking Steve out" played over and over again in his mind and only when his shift ended did he realize that tonight he wouldn't be stuck sitting around at home. He clocked out of work and raced home as fast as his legs (and his lungs) would allow him to. Fumbling, he took out his keys and unlocked the door, swinging it open and collapsing on the couch, smiling into the cushions. He let out a long sigh and rolled off of the couch to make dinner for the two of them. They didn't really have much in the pantry, so Steve made a plain spam sandwich, which he hated but he didn't really have an option. It was either this or drinking on an empty stomach, and Steve didn't want to be sick, he wanted to have fun tonight.

 

Bucky came home a little while later, his cheeks flushed. He saw Steve sitting at the table and ruffled his blond hair. Steve smiled.

 

"Ready to have fun tonight?" Asked Bucky, grinning.

 

"You betcha!" Replied Steve enthusiastically.

 

"I'm just gonna hop in the shower and then we'll leave. Hopefully we'll pick up some nice dames," Bucky said before disappearing into the bathroom. Steve's smile fell. Of course, Bucky wanted to get girls tonight. It was wrong of him to think that Bucky wouldn't want to, after all, Bucky was quite charming. Steve continued to eat his disgusting sandwich and then got changed into some nicer clothes. Bucky was out the shower five minutes later, smelling of their cheap soap, shampoo and the cologne that Steve couldn't get enough of. His dark hair was combed back and his clothes looked neat but rugged, which was the usual way Bucky wore everything.

 

"Ready to go?" Asked Bucky. Steve nodded, forcing a smile. They left together into the dark, hot night, but Steve had no idea where they were going.

 

"Oh, and before you ask which bar we're going to, it's a surprise, so don't bother asking." Said Bucky, smirking. Steve didn't mind, he usually trusts Bucky's decisions despite how random they are.

 

After some time, they stopped in front of a dimly lit bar with a sign that Steve couldn't quite read.

 

"Some fellas at work told me about this place, they said that the gals are gorgeous here and there's room to dance," Said Bucky, walking inside. Steve followed him in, the loud swell of chatter and jazz music filling his ears, They ordered their drinks and in the time it took to get their drinks, Bucky managed to pick up two girls and bought them drinks too. Within minutes, they all downed their drinks and then ordered another round.

 

Slamming his glass back down on the table, Bucky grinned at all of them, his eyes sparkling.

 

"How's about we get to dancing?" Suggested Bucky. One of the girls, the blonde one, place her thin hand on Bucky's arm and they floated off to dance. Her friend, an equally astoundingly gorgeous girl with dark hair and dark eyes led Steve away from their drinks. They danced quickly, the girl, whose name was Jane, giggling. Steve spun her around and only stepped on her feet twice. Steve was breathless and had forgotten entirely about Bucky. Then the music started to slow down and they slow danced. It was nice, steve thought, but it was nothing like how he and Bucky had danced the previous night. 

 

Bucky. Steve lazily scanned the room for his best friend, seeing him across the room with his girl, kissing passionately in the corner. Maybe it was just the alcohol in his system, but Steve felt envious of the girl Bucky was with. The song ended and Jane had excused herself to the bathroom. Steve, intoxicated and a little angry marched up to Bucky and his girl, prying them off of each other. Bucky drowsily looked at Steve. 

 

"Buck, I'm not feeling too hot," lied Steve.

 

"Alright, we should get going any way. Thank you for dancing with me, Elizabeth," Said Bucky. Stumbling a little, they both left the bar and headed back to their apartment. Steve's hands wobbled slightly as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He turned on the lights and dropped his keys on the kitchen table when he felt a warmth press against his back. Bucky's arms were wrapped around him.

 

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight," Bucky whispered in Steve's ear, the heat from his breath spreading up Steve's neck. Steve shifted in Bucky's arms so that he was now facing Bucky.

 

"Thank you for taking me," Steve whispered back. Bucky's eyes flickered over Steve's face, resting on his lips. Bucky removed one of his arms from its place around Steve placed his hand on Steve's cheek

 

"God, Steve, you are an angel," murmured Bucky, his voice raspy. Steve nuzzled his face into Bucky's palm.

 

"I wish I could say the same about you, Buck, but you're a handsome devil," hushed Steve. Bucky chuckled, a short, low rumble and placed his other hand on Steve's face, turning it so that Steve was now facing him. Their eyes were fully open now, pupils blown big.

 

"Ya know Stevie, sometimes I think you're too good for me," said Bucky, with his forehead pressed to Steve's, their breath mingling. It felt like they were the only two people in the whole world.

 

"I don't know why you stick around me, Buck," replied Steve, tilting his head up, his eyes fluttering when he looked into Bucky's blue eyes. Bucky brushed his lips against Steve's, causing Steve to shudder. Finally, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's and they kissed. 

 

Their lips moved together sloppily, both of them tasting like alcohol. Bucky bit Steve's bottom lip lightly and Steve let out a moan. They pulled away from each other and didn't speak for a moment, they just stared into each others eyes, trying to piece together what just happened. Suddenly, Steve's stomach lurched and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Bucky followed him and cleaned up Steve after he was done hurling up everything in his small stomach. Bucky then carried his friend into his room and lay him down on his bed. Then, Bucky took off his shirt and climbed in with him, wrapping an arm around his small friend.

 

Slowly, Bucky fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For each chapter summary from now on, I'm going to keep it under 10 words long. Songs listened to during this chapter; I'll Try Anything Once by The Strokes, Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco and Chin Music For The Unsuspecting Hero by Foster The People.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was based off of National Anthem by Lana Del Rey. I also have no idea where the idea for this story came from. Let's hope it was good.


End file.
